ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (Coolot's version)
This is my version of the 2017 mixed bag of a Spider-Man show. Synopsis Peter Parker is accepted into an academy for geniuses TBD. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid' (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - TBD *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl' (voiced by Melanie Minichino) - TBD Supporting *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Nancy Linari) - TBD *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by Patton Oswalt) - TBD *'Max Modell' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD *'Teresa Parker' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Carlie Cooper' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Liz Allan/Screwball' (voiced by Natalie Lander) - TBD *'Randy Robertson' (voiced by Zeno Robinson) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by Ernie Hudson) - TBD *'Jefferson Morales' (voiced by ) - TBD *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by Cameron Boyce until his death in 2019 and Jason Spisak afterwards) - TBD *'Det. Yuri Watanabe' (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - TBD * Antagonists *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD **'Spencer Smythe' (also voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD **'Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Oliver Osnick/Steel Spider' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD **'Raymond Warren/Jackal' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Keemia Marko/Sandgirl' (voiced by Sofia Carson) - TBD **'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Augustus Roman/Regent' (voiced by Imari Williams) - TBD **'Shannon Stillwell' (also voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Ben Pronsky) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'The Wild Pack', consisting of: **'Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable' (voiced by April Stewart) - TBD **'Paul Denning/Paladin' (voiced by Trevor Devall) - TBD **'Thomas Fireheart/Puma' (non-speaking) - TBD **'Lemar Hoskins/Battlestar' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Hammerhead' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Mac Gargan/Scorpion' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD * Differences *The Avengers don't appear on it, although Ms. Marvel still appears on it as their protegée. *MJ has a supporting role on the show, although she would only first appear on Season 2. *Augustus Roman's role is expanded as he is one of season 2's main villains. *Otto never joined OsCorp, entered Peter's body or redeemed as he forms this universe's Sinister Six. *the teasing between Black Cat and Peter like other media or nah * Episodes Trivia